1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device for controlling a transmission of a vehicle and a method for manufacturing a circuit device for controlling a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Due to increased construction space requirements, electronic components are permanently subject to the trend to become smaller while maintaining the same or increasing functional scope. Thus, the power density in the component increases, which requires a further development of existing solutions or the use of new concepts to meet the increased thermal requirements.
In today's highly integrated circuits, or ICs (English IC=Integrated Circuit), where greater power losses occur, there are two constraints that must be taken into account and that limit the maximum possible power density. On the part of the integrated module or IC, a specified maximum junction temperature must not be exceeded even at the maximum ambient temperature and the resulting maximum power dissipation. This would otherwise result in damage to the device or to an operation outside the specified range. The second constraint is that a maximum temperature at the soldered connection at maximum ambient temperature and power dissipation must be taken into account, at which it can still be ensured that the soldered connection is not damaged. Assuming today's soldering technology, the maximum possible soldered connection temperature is significantly below the maximum junction temperature.